family affair
by Shallindra
Summary: When you are down, it's good to have family to fall back.


_**This happened after Blair left with Louis. I stopped watching GC after they made the wedding episode. This whole fiasco with Louis made Chuck and Blair so unlike Chuck and Blair the original, Louis a momma's boy and Dan being a jerk. The writer should keep Chuck and Blair together doing what they do best: plotting, scheming, and great chemistry which made CG interesting to watch.**_

**FAMILY**

After Blair left, chuck threw himself into work like a man possessed. Everyone else was helpless to try to help him, even when they saw it starting to affect his health. His eyes were bloodshot from drinking and lack of sleep, and when he took off his suit they could see that he lost significant amount of weight. Nate always checked on him before he went to sleep, and diligently throwing out bottles of scotch to make his best friend drink less. Serena staging a watch out by pretending to bring food for them, and Eric always make excuses to play video games, doing homework, and having a movie night in Chuck's place.

Chuck tolerate their presence (and in the back of his mind grateful that he didn't have to be alone) but rarely joined their activities.

Until Serena found him unconscious on the bathroom. She hysterically called Nate for help, and then still in her panic voice informed her mother of Chuck's condition.

Lily came rushing to the hospital to see her son (adopted or not, Charles was her very own son) sleeping peacefully on his hospital bed. Nate was holding the sobbing Serena, and Eric looked helpless sitting beside his brother's sleeping form. 'What happened?' she asked them.

'I don't know mom. We've tried to keep an eye on him every day. But I found him this morning on the bathroom floor unmoving, and there was a vomit. Monkey was barking like crazy outside the bathroom so I went in to check.' Serena was clearly distraught.

Nate took over for her. 'Malnourish.' He said quietly. 'The doctor said he'll be fine as long as we keep an eye on him for 3 months.'

Lily closed her eyes. She went to Chuck's side and stroked his face gently. He looked so young, yet so pale and thin. 'oh Charles,' she signed. How could this end so badly. This had to stop. She had to help her poor son to be back on his feet again. She looked at her children and Nate, and made a decision. 'Serena, go home and pack our things. We are going to the Hampton and stayed there until Chuck gets better. We all could use a long holiday. Nathaniel, I hope you can join us. I know you are busy with school and your job, but please stop by anytime because Charles will need you.'

'Are you sure mom? Can we go to Hampton just like that? What about Bass industry and the empire?' asked Eric skeptically.

'We have people working for us, Eric. They'd better be doing a good job managing it because we paid them a lot!'

Nate had his doubt also. 'I don't think Chuck will agree to it, Lily.'

'I don't care!' said Lily stubbornly. 'It's time for Charles to listen to his mother, and I am his mother! We are all going to the Hampton and that's final!'

'Chuck, wake up. Breakfast.'

Chuck opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to his surroundings. Yep, still stuck in his room in the Hampton. He was about to retort back that he wasn't hungry, until he saw his little brother's face. Lily played dirty. She made Eric woke him up every morning because she knew that he could never refuse Eric or snapped at him. Before he could move, Monkey jumped on him and barked to his ears. Lily also made sure Monkey sleep in his room. Was a mother supposed to be devious?

Everyone (Lily,Rufus,Nate,Serena, and Jenny ) were already seated on the table when he came.

'Good morning Charles.' Greeted Lily cheerfully. Rufus was preparing his waffles again. After 4 days, Chuck refused to eat any more waffles made by Humprey senior. Nate poured him coffee, and Serena put food on his plate (French toast). He ate his breakfast silently, ignoring everyone on the table.

True to her words, Lily kept adding food to his plate. Finally he couldn't take her fussing anymore and was about to burst out when he saw Jenny just put bacon on his plate. He blink and realized that he was seated between Jenny and Eric, the 2 people he couldn't get angry out of affection and guilt (in Jenny's case).

'Erm..Chuck, after breakfast can I come with you walking with Monkey?' Jenny asked with her small voice. Another routine that Lily forced him to do was walking Monkey every morning for at least an hour.

'Can I come too?'asked Eric.

'That's a great idea! I want to come too while the beach is still empthy!' said Nate.

'I'll bring freezby!' exclaimed Serena happily.

Chuck glared at Lily who was blatantly ignoring him, seemed oblivious of his irritated stare, full of the Rhodes women denial mode. He sighed. He was stuck in Lily's scheme. 'Fine. You all can come for all I care.' He completely missed the smirk on Lily's and Rufus's faces.


End file.
